<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bundle of Joy by Silent_Raven13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175540">A Bundle of Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13'>Silent_Raven13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulting, Cute, Everyday Life, F/M, Fluff, all love and sweet, being adult, being parents, light cute fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being parents ain't easy, but raising a Halfa infant is way more harder. Danny Fenton and his wife, Valerie Gray spends the day taking care of their bundle of joy. An inside look at the most powerful superheroes being parents, and trying to enjoy their day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Danny Phantom/Valerie Gray, Tucker Foley/Sam Manson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bundle of Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Pfffttt,” The infant girl raspberry while green mashed baby food came out of her tiny mouth. She bursts into giggles seeing her green mashed food coming out of her mouth. Her purple eyes gleamed in joy at her breakfast. “Blalab.”</p><p>            Her dad sighs using the tiny pink baby spoon that had a bunny head at the end of the handle. Gently scooping up his daughter’s food on her bottom lip to her chin, “No, Autumn. Your supposed to eat it. Here comes the spaceship! Pwesshhh!” He move the spoon like a rocket ship making sounds for his daughter to laugh and bounce, “Here it comes. Ahhh,nom!”</p><p>            “Ahhh…” Autumn took the spoon in her spoon imitating her dad, “noomm.” She swallow her mashed peas enjoying it.</p><p>            Danny sighs in relief that his daughter finally liking the mashed peas. The twenty eight year old sat on his seat with his shirt and shorts being bare foot. It was early in the morning, his baby girl was awake wanting food. His spoon stir into the last chunk of the mashed peas in the tiny jar, “One more bite.”</p><p>            Autumn turns her head away being full. “Alright, no more peas.” He chuckles seeing her tiny head looking away. Too cute for her own good. Her big purple eyes, with puffy curly dark brown hair with her round face made it hard for Danny to be stern. “Come on, let’s give you a bath.”</p><p>            His daughter giggles out loud finally getting out of her high chair. “Yeah, bath time. You love bath time.” Danny cooed holding her in his arms as he went to the sink to wash her.</p><p>            “Hahaha,” She laughs as he dad put her in a lay chair for her to relax as he washes her. The infant took her favorite toy to bite with her toothless gum and shake. Her voice loud and babbling random sounds to get her father to look at her. Her father washing her nice and clean and gentle scrubbing her hair.</p><p>            “Yeah. Yeah. That’s your funky flower rattle.” Danny’s blue eyes look at the toy as she waves it around. He added warm water on her face watching her spit water out. Autumn seemed to enjoy bath times.</p><p>            “WAHH!” She kicks her chunky legs wanting to see the water splash.</p><p>            “Easy, Autty.” Danny got water splash on his shirt. “Okay. Okay. Looks like we’re done here.” Turning off the sink, Autumn stares at her dad with curiosity. Then, grabbing his daughter’s bath towel that had a yellow duck on it, he wraps her around it taking her to his and his wife’s room.</p><p>            Valerie was on her bed trying to finish up her report from last week ghost hunting. There was a low inventory on ghost guns from Skulker destroying their warehouse. She had to request more from Vladco, seeing how they wanted more reports with other supervisors permissions. She was very exhausted from this workload that she needed sleep. Luckily her husband decided to handle their little five month bundle of joy.  She heard Danny cooeing as he got close to their room, while her daughter made noises.</p><p>“We’re gonna crash on to the planet Valerie, Autty. We’re landing… and landing,” He rushes into the room holding a wrapped Autumn in his hands having her swish like a toy rocket, “Oh no, we’re gonna crash! Pwesshhh dooommm.” Gently laying her on the bed.</p><p>Their daughter bursts out laughing loving her dad’s space adventure. “Commander Autumn, we have safely landed from the crash. No minors injuries, over.” Danny made his voice sound he was on the radio. Then he gave lots of kiss on his daughter’s cheek and blow raspberry on her tummy. The laughter of their daughter brought smiles to her parents’ faces.</p><p>Valerie giggles loving the relationship her husband and their daughter have, “You’re so silly.”</p><p>Danny lift his head up with a goofy smile on his face. Her teal emerald eyes glinted with love, “Just being the best dad around, right Autty.” He cooed at his daughter.</p><p>Autumn’s hands touches her dad’s face feeling the stubs of his five’o clock morning shadow. She babbles more random noise, “Nununu, nom, shhhallll. Ba-babababa. D-d-dba.”</p><p>Danny gasps, “You hear that, Val! She said dad!”</p><p>“As if,” Valerie laughs, “She is just saying random sounds.”</p><p>“No, she said dad!” He picked dry his daughter off letting her sit on their bed, “Your just jealous because I’m her first word.”</p><p>Valerie rolled her eyes with a oh please look, “First of all,” She got up from her spot to pick up her naked infant daughter to give her kisses on the cheek, “I had you for nine months. I better hear mama! Can you say Ma-ma? Mama?” Giving her daughter lots of love, seeing the cute soft freckles on her dark skinned round baby face.</p><p>Her daughter’s hand was busy admiring her mother’s lips and nose. “Mmmmoh!” She made another random noise.</p><p>Valerie pouts then giving her daughter an eskimo kiss, “You are silly just like your daddy, sweatpea.” Autumn snuggled against her mother for warmth feeling a bit cold from her damp towel. The young female rocks her daughter back and forth giving a soft hum while her husband took out some powder, diapers and onesie. Soft curly strands tickled the mother’s nose smelling the gentle scent of baby shampoo.</p><p>Danny whines, “I take care of her too. I deserve to be her first word.”</p><p>“Compare to nine months?”</p><p>“I was there too.” He pouts setting up the baby station so he can powder his daughter. “As I recall, I had gain weigh and morning sickness, too.” When Valerie was pregnant, her husband was getting the same pregnancy symptoms. He mostly felt exhausted and had morning sickness from anything smelly.</p><p>“Your such a child, Fenton.” His wife laughs seeing Autumn looking relaxed. “Did she like her peas this time?”</p><p>“Yeah, she gotten full fast, though.”</p><p>“Mmm, maybe we need to lessen the breast feeding.” Valerie thought putting her daughter on the changing stands.</p><p>Her husband handed his daughter her favorite toy so she can be distracted. “Look at you all pro.” His wife watched him adding lotion and powder on their daughter’s body. Then he put her diaper on with ease.</p><p>“Well, I am the best dad.” He huffed with pride as the powder linger in the air.</p><p>Autumn’s tiny round wide nose sniffs feeling the tickle in her nostrals, then she sneezed out loud, causing her ghost form to appear. She turned transparent with a laughter in the air.</p><p>“WHOA!” Danny said out loud quickly turning into his ghost form to grab his daughter before she seeps through the second floor. Even though, they were both ghosts able to go through physical walls, it doesn’t stop them to go through each other.</p><p>“Careful!” Valerie said seeing Danny’s hand turned transparent to hold Autumn. The infant’s eyes glow bright purple with her curly hair all white moving like water, and skin tone a dark cold tone with a blue undertone.</p><p>Autumn turned back to normal laughing at her parents’ face. “Phew.” Danny sighs turning back into his human form.</p><p>Valerie went into the night desk to get Autumn’s necklace, “We should put this on for her.”</p><p>Her daughter look at the necklace that was a form a metal collar that is very uncomfortable. “NNnnn!” She turns away not wanting it. “Mmm!” She wiggles more not wanting to wear that thing.</p><p>“I know, sweetie, but your grandparents said this will help you not turn ghost randomly.” Her mother cooed seeing her baby girl wiggling like she was trying to get away. It broke her heart seeing her daughter this upset. “What you think Danny? Should we?”</p><p>Danny saw Autumn’s eyes desperately wanted him to disagree. He sighs, “I know, we should, but maybe we don’t have to.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” His wife put away the collar into her own night draw. Autumn wiggles happily seeing she didn’t have to wear that heavy thing on her neck.</p><p>“Somebody’s happy.” Danny cooed tickling her tummy, “Could this mean you can say dada?”</p><p>“DDD….. ba!” She giggles having her dad put her light mint onesie on that had a tiny elephant on her right side of her chest.</p><p>“Your so mean, Autty. You tease me so much like your mom.” Her dad pouts pretending to be sad.</p><p>Valerie scoffs and gasps, “I do not!”</p><p>“Yes, you do.” Danny help his daughter sit up, “Now, if you may pass me her hair products?”</p><p>“Ohh, trying to get on her good side huh?” The dark skinned female hummed grabbing a baby for brown kids hair conditioner that was safe for Autumn’s age and thick curls. “But I will do this part. My baby loves it, when mommy fixes her hair. Yes, she does.” Cooing and making baby talk for her daughter.</p><p>Autumn claps her hand in joy having her mouth wide open with another wave of laughter. “Oh yes, that’s my sweetpea. My bundle of joy!” Valerie kisses her on the cheek.</p><p>            “She’s my sweetpea, too.” Danny kisses his daughter on the other side of the cheek, while their little girl giggles at the love and attention. It’s good to be the daughter of the Gray-Fenton family. She sneezed again turning into her ghost form.</p><p>            “Watch out!” Valerie said out loud seeing her daughter going ghost floating in the air.</p><p>            “Here I come!” Danny quickly turned to hold his daughter.</p><p>            Autumn looks at her dad giving her at awe to seeing his green eyes and messy white hair. “Ddddd…”</p><p>            “Yeah?” He got excited. Could this be it?</p><p>            “Ddddd- Bla.” She hiccups turning back into her human form.</p><p>            Valerie smirks having one hand on hip, “Looks like Dada isn’t gonna happen anytime soon!” She took her daughter in her arms to fix her hair. The female added a small amount of conditioner to maintain her daughter’s curly hair giving a gentle brush. “There, you look so cute.” Seeing the curls all bouncing and scrunch up into perfect swirls. “Ohh maybe a cute bow clip.” Touching her daughter’s hair to put a purple bow clip at the side.</p><p>            Autumn touching the bow trying to pull it out. “Oh Autty,” Valerie pouts taking out the bow seeing her daughter trying to yank it, “looks like you don’t like clips still. Maybe a headband bow.”</p><p>            “She’s fine like that.” Danny said seeing the baby accessories that Valerie was looking in the draw.</p><p>            “But her grandparents and our friends bought these for her to wear. Soon she’ll out grow them.” Valerie took out a satin pink bow headband, “She loves headbands.”</p><p>            Autumn giggles having the headband on. It didn’t bother her like the clip, “Look at her. She’s too cute.” Her mother awed.</p><p>            Danny smiles widely, “I gotta admit it. She does. My pretty princess.” He holds her in his arms. “Wanna watch Doc Mcstuffin?”</p><p>            “Oh!” Hearing her favorite cartoon show.</p><p>            “And maybe some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, sweetie.” Valerie cooed seeing her daughter ready for her day. “Let her play in the living room today.”</p><p>            “That’ll be fun for her to start moving.” Danny said, “You want coffee?”</p><p>            “Yes, this work had been killing me.” She went over to their bed to put away her laptop, and papers, then started to fix the bed, “So much work.”</p><p>            “Val, you shouldn’t be working this much. You’re on part time.” He said seeing his wife coming back from her maternity leave. They both can be fault on being workaholics when it come to their jobs, but they have to change that for their daughter. Valerie had on her big white shirt with a teddy bear image on it with some blue and white stripe pajama pants, which belong to her husband. Then she put on her light blue bunny slippers. Her hair tied in a low ponytail a bit of her curls dangles around her face.</p><p>            “I know. I know. It’s just I’m the Overviewing Supervisor of my department! I just don't want to suck at it.” She sighs rubbing her tired eyes, “But your right. I need to balance this and our baby.”</p><p>            “Ah!” Autumn waves her toy back and forth wanting attention. Purple eyes stare at her mother smiling at her.</p><p>            “Ohh, come here, sweetpea.” Valerie couldn’t help but to hold her daughter to snuggle her. The ghost huntress never thought she would be this way snuggling and cuddling her own child with the man she loves. It all felt like a dream come true.</p><p>            “Hey, it’ll be fine. Besides, who is gonna mess with the OG Red Huntress, huh?” Her husband said, kissing his wife cheek, “I’ma make coffee. You want me to cook you some eggs, and bacon?” Feeling the mood to make breakfast.</p><p>            “Hold on, Danny. You know, you can’t cook!” Valerie follows her husband into the kitchen disapproving her husband to cook her breakfast.</p><p>            “Come on, I’m not bad. I’m good at Flapjacks!” He pointed it out as he went to get ready to make some coffee. “And the grits I learn from your dad’s family recipe came out nice.”</p><p>            Valerie winced at the mention of her husband making her family old recipe on grits. “Danny, baby… those were terrible.”</p><p>            “What I though you and your dad love them?”</p><p>            “We lie… even Cujo… that ghost dog that follows you, wouldn’t touch it.” His wife said letting her daughter play with her collar shirt. Her husband look up with hurt in his eyes, “I’m sorry, honey. It’s just they were so bad. You basically ruined my dad’s taste buds. You know, he didn’t eat grits for almost a year?”</p><p>            “But…but… was it that bad?” Danny asked finding it so hard to believe. “Look, I can make it again! Let me just get the recipe and I will prove it.”</p><p>            His wife pressed her lips together then sighs, “Sweetie, you are bad at cooking… and I’m using a light term. Even with my family old recipe, you somehow made it awful. I can teach you how to cook.”</p><p>            “No, you’ll see. I will make them so tasty. Watch!” Danny huffed wanting to be prideful. “I’ll look for it. This is your Great Great grandmother’s recipe, so it has to come out delicious.”</p><p>            “If you say so.” Valerie sighs watching her husband looking in her decorative metal container with both her dad’s and mother’s family recipes that was pass down to the next kin. Her dad’s family had lived in the east coast, so there was a lot of recipes that were North traditional meals, while her mother’s family had a lot of Southern recipes. She hopes her husband actually know how to cook them right this time. “Honestly Danny, it’s okay not to be good at cooking…”</p><p>            “But-but, what kind of husband and dad would I be?” Danny asked out loud, his hand pulled out the small card, “Ah-ha!, I will make this taste delicious.”</p><p>            “I mean, you are able to make sandwiches, and small things. I didn’t hate that dinner you made when it was our second anniversary when we dated.”  She said out loud while Autumn watches her mother and father talking back and forth. “That pasta, and garlic bread was okay.”</p><p>            “But Val! I’m Danny Phantom! The mighty ghost hero saving the world!” He flexs himself turning in his ghost form, “I’m supposed to be this great guy.”</p><p>            “Okay… but your Danny Fenton too! You're my husband! A great dad! It’s okay not to be good at a small skill.” She stated, “Let me handle the cooking.”</p><p>            “No, I am going to learn.” He refused turning back into his human form. His blue eyes look over the card reading it, “Okay. Sit tight! This Fenton is gonna be good at cooking…”</p><p>            Valerie had her baby on her lap trying to pay attention to her husband. She would winced when he added too much water, butter, and salt. At one point she believed he added a creamer instead of heavy cream. “Danny…”</p><p>            “Shh, I’m in the zone.”</p><p>            Autumn saw her mother look worried. “Ah!” She tugs her mother’s long curly hair.</p><p>            “Hmph, you want a snack?”</p><p>            “Mmmmomomo.” She blabbers on getting bouncy when her mother opened the panty to pull out strawberry banana puffs. “Oohhh!”</p><p>            “Here you go. One for you. Five for mommy.” Valerie opens it with one hand setting it on the table. She pour a little on the lid to feed her daughter. Autumn happily took one to start off enjoying the tiny sweet puff. Her mother chews on the puffs liking the snack.</p><p>            Danny saw the coffee was ready, serving two cups of coffee for him and his wife. “Danny, the grits are burning…” His wife’s voice spoke.</p><p>            “Oh shi-!” He rushes over to the stove stirring it. “I think it’s ready. It looks good, right?” Now he wasn’t sure, since it looks runny and grimy. Tilting the pot to see some of it stuck to bottom being burned having very odd coloring of brown.</p><p>            Valerie sighs, “Alright, let me try.” She knew it will taste awful, lifting her daughter having her sitting on her right hip, holding her with one hand. “Are you gonna taste it?”</p><p>            “You should.” He said first.</p><p>            His wife rolled her eyes taking a small spoon to lit the ruin grit, “Here it goes.” She took a small sip then shook her face. “Mm, nuh uh. Nope.” She handed the spoon to her husband. Grabbing her cup of coffee to wash down that awful taste.</p><p>            “What!” He looked confused taking his own spoonful, “It’s not that bad.”</p><p>            “Danny, I know your lying! That’s horrible.” She said, “You added creamer into the mix, and you let it burn. Not to mention too much water. Grits are supposed to be creamy.”</p><p>            “Okay. Okay.” He sighs, his blue eyes watch his daughter chewing on her snack, “Let Autumn try it.”</p><p>            “What?” Valerie’s eyes widen in shock having her daughter in her arms being defensive. “I know, you did not want to put that poison into my baby’s mouth!”</p><p>            “Maybe she’ll like it.”</p><p>            “Danny, hell no.”</p><p>            “Come on. I’ll give her a little. Please.” He begs having his cute childish pout with those big blue eyes. “A little. If she doesn’t like it. I swear I will stop cooking for good.”</p><p>            Valerie sighs seeing Autumn looking at the spoon. “Autty, you wanna try dada’s nasty grits?” She cooed.</p><p>            “Val, that’s not nice.” His husband frowns taking a spoonful from the pot making sure it was cool enough for his daughter to try. Blowing gently on it to have it cold. “Here, princess.” He cooed at his daughter feeding her some of his grits into her.</p><p>            Autumn took the spoonful being surprised at the liquid, then her purple eyes widen in shock. She gurgles having the awful grits coming out of her mouth as she bursts into tears. The taste of grimy weird salty and sweet was awful, and it had a strange bitter taste to it. No, she did not like it at all. “Wahhhhh,” She cries out loud having more of the grits coming out of her mouth.</p><p>            “Oh sweetie!” Valerie quickly grab a semi wet towel to wipe her daughter’s mouth, “Danny get her a little bottle of milk.”</p><p>            He quickly went to filled the bottle with milk giving it to his upset daughter. Why would they feed her something so awful? Autumn took the bottle drinking all the milk to get that awful taste away from her mouth. Her mother softly spoke, “There. There. I know. I know. We’re stupid parents. We shouldn’t have fed you that.”</p><p>            “Sorry, Autty.” His dad said softly giving her a light kiss on the cheeks.</p><p>            When she finished the bottle, her lips still quivers being betray by her parents. Her purple eyes full of tears, and she sniffs having her tiny round nose wiggling. *sniffs* *sniffs* Her lips quivers holding on to her mother’s collar shirt like it was her life depends on it. “Awe… my poor baby!” Valerie hugs her trying to calm her down, “It’s okay. It’s okay.”</p><p>            Danny felt awful, “I’m so sorry, Autty.” He rubs her small back, “Your right, Val. I’ll quit.”</p><p>            Valerie wanted to tell him ‘I told you so’, but he saw how he look defeated. “You did your best. It’s okay, honey. Come here and kiss me.” Like a lost puppy her husband listened to her giving her a soft gentle peck. “Now, play with Autty. I’ll make us some breakfast.”</p><p>            “Alright.” Danny took his little girl in his arms seeing her in a better mood. “Sorry, princess. Your mom is better at the kitchen than me.”</p><p>            “Ah!” She showed that she agrees. Then, her head lay on her dad’s chest liking his warmth. Something that her dad will never know is that his ghost form power beats alongside with his daughter’s power. She blow raspberries wanting to make some noise.</p><p>            “Why are you so cute, peanut?” He asked letting his nose buried into her curly damp hair smelling the baby and mango scent.</p><p>            The halfa took his daughter to the living room setting out toys for her to play. Her little body laid on the carpet having her chunky legs wiggling around. Sometimes she would have her ghost powers appearing like lifting objects randomly. “H-hey, Autty!” Her dad freaked out sitting on the couch being lift in the air, “Easy. You don’t want dada put the collar on your neck?”</p><p>            “Huh!” She mouthed hearing the no-no word. No, she hates that collar! It hurts her neck and it was tight, too. Her tiny neck would ache from the heavy metal. Danny felt her powers went away when she gently put the couch down.</p><p>            “Good girl. I know, you don’t like that thing. Trust me, I had horrible times with the Fenton belt.” He shudders remember that belt would struck him when he was a teenager.</p><p>            His little girl bounced as he put on her favorite cartoon show, “Ohhh!” The small halfa giggles watching Doc Mcstuffin’.</p><p>            “Dr. Gray-Fenton?” Danny asked himself having to sit on the floor with his legs crossed. “Hmmm…. Future medical doctor? Or just a doctor in any field sounds pretty cool.”</p><p>            “Momomomo,” His daughter started to float in the air having herself spin slowly in front of her dad’s eyes.</p><p>            “Autty!” He quickly caught his daughter seeing her so happy. “I can never leave my eyes on you.”</p><p>            “Ahhh, blababa…” She mumbles having spit coming out of her bottom lip.</p><p>            “Who’s upsetting my baby?” Valerie asked walking in with two plates of food, “Is daddy upsetting you, sweetpea?” She cooed.</p><p>            “Me!” Her husband fake gasps, “I would never.” Seeing his wife placing two plates on the coffee table. Then, she went to the kitchen to grab forks, napkins and their cup of coffee. She had the forks and napkins tuck under arm.</p><p>            “Ain’t nobody gonna upset my baby.” Valerie said getting on her knees to set the two coffee and forks on the coffee table. “Right, sweetie.”</p><p>            “AH!” The infant halfa giggles out loud. Her mother looking more awake and refresh.</p><p>            Dan huffed, “I would never hurt her.” He hugs his baby girl seeing her struggling out to go to her mom. “Autty, I’m hurt.”</p><p>            His daughter happily had her arms to her mom. “Awe, you missed me.” Valerie giggles, “Danny, she just want her mommy. This is your chance to eat. This time I made grits.”</p><p>            Her husband pucker his lips purposely kissing his wife’s cheek with spit round his lips. “Ewwww!” Valerie giggles seeing her husband being silly.  She had Autumn sit between her legs as they began eating, the infant saw the food and it smelled so good.</p><p>            Danny was happy to see some bacon, eggs, grits, and French toast “Wow, you’re really fast.” He chews taking another big chunky of scramble eggs with his grit into his mouth. “Okay, your is waaayy better.” He muffled through his full mouth.</p><p>            “Told ya. I’m a mom. I know, how to be fast.” Valerie took a small piece of her French toast to eat. She felt her daughter tugging on her shirt revealing her collar bone. “What is baby? What is it?”</p><p>            “Mmm!mmm!” The small halfa mouth drools at the plate.</p><p>            “You already ate, sweetpea.”</p><p>            “Mmm! Ah. Ah!” She wanted to try it.</p><p>            Danny took a sip of his coffee to wash down the food before speaking, “I fed her some peas and the breastmilk… I’m surprise she’s hungry even after the small snack and milk.”</p><p>            “Maybe it’s her changing into a ghost. Could it be using a lot of her energy?” Valerie asked feeling her daughter’s chubby hand tugging her shirt. “I’ma write this into our notes for your parents to check on.”</p><p>            “Yeah, write it down. It could be a possibility.” Danny said scratching his messy black hair, “How about give her a little tiny bit of eggs and grits?”</p><p>            “A little won’t hurt her.” Valerie made her daughter sit right with all her wiggling, gently remove her hand from her shirt. “Whatta ya say, sweetpea? Want some eggs and grits?”</p><p>            “Ohhh!” Autumn bounced seeing her mom taking a small amount of that white stuff in a fork. Her purple eyes stare at the fork filled with that grimy white stuff, then looks back at her mother like are you serious?</p><p>            Her parents burst out laughing seeing their daughter having so much expression on her face. “Why that face, peanut?” Valerie asked while laughing seeing her husband putting his head down in his left arm on the coffee table laughing too hard. “Did daddy scar you on grits?”</p><p>            “Uh.” Her face looks down making her parents laugh louder at her face. Her eyes narrowed looking upset and disappointed.</p><p>            “Oh man, I’m so sorry. Did I ruin grits for you, peanut?” Danny’s laughter calm down watching his daughter pouting. “Try mommy’s! Her’s is waaaayyy better. I promise you.” He took his own fork to scoop up on his plate to eat, “Mmm.” He nodded at the creamy flavor.</p><p>            Autumn’s eyes stayed on her dad eating the white stuff they called grits. Her round head looks over her mommy wanting to see her eat it. “Mmm, see.” Valerie took some in her mouth enjoying it.</p><p>            Trusting her parents with this proof made her mouth open up ready for it. “Here comes the spaceship. Woosshh…” Valerie cooed putting a little bit of grits onto her fork then into her daughter’s mouth.</p><p>            Purple eyes widen at the delicious flavor. It was so buttery, creamy, soft that it made her happy. It wasn’t bland mushy peas or that awful stuff her dad fed her. This was so good. “MMm!” Autumn smiles widen with joy. Opening her mouth again for more, “Ahhh!”</p><p>            “Ohh, she loves it.” Valerie smiles happily giving her eskimo kiss. “Yes, you do. Mwah.” Kissing her tiny nose.</p><p>            Danny watched them loving the moment they were having. Autumn was able to try a little bit of the scramble eggs and grits. When she got full, her body laid on her mother’s stomach sitting up right to watch her cartoon show. Her parents were talking about things they were looking at on the computer, checking on the latest ghost, and so much more.</p><p>            When they finished their breakfast, Danny kisses his wife on the cheek telling her thank you for the meal. He offer to clean up picking all the dirty dishes, cups and fork, while his wife was playing with their daughter. Her husband came in again to wipe down the coffee table with a white cloth, went back to the kitchen to clean up.</p><p>            Valerie hummed watching her daughter so in tune with the cartoon. As they were streaming the show her daughter was watching ended the finale season causing it to go automatic to another cartoon. Then, a loud upbeat song coming out which got Autumn jumping, “Oh!oh!”</p><p>            <em>“He’s a phantom. Phantom. Phantom.”</em> Valerie hears the music seeing a cartoon about her husband, “<em>Yo Danny Phantom was just fourteen, when his parents built a very strange machine…</em>”</p><p>            Autumn bounce seeing her dad on screen making loud sounds. Her body turned ghost making her mother stay alert. “Okay, if she goes through walls then I can get Danny to get her.” She thought seeing how her five month baby was reacting to the show.</p><p>            “Hey, Danny!” She called for him.</p><p>            “Yeah?” His voice echoed through the room.</p><p>            “Did you know there’s a cartoon show about you?”</p><p>            “What! No, way! Let me see!” She heard her husband finishing up washing the dishes, and footsteps rushing to the living room. “Where!” He looks up at the television screen and frowns, “Awe, me fourteen! What is that? I look like a major dork!”</p><p>            <em>“Awe, man. If I don’t defeat X, then I have myself to blame.” A ghost Danny Phantom flew through the air finding a ghost hunter.</em></p><p>Danny blinks, “X? Have they been reading on Jazz weird files, again! Ugh.”</p><p>            “X is Skulker, right?” Valerie giggles keeping an eye on her daughter. “Well, your baby love this show so far.”</p><p>            “But I look like a dorky. Why not me as a twenty one year old?” Danny frowns a bit, “I was much cooler!” His wife was about to talk until a loud raspy voice from the television appeared.</p><p>            <em>“Now, I got you, you ghost!” A red huntress attacked Danny from behind.</em></p><p>
  <em>            “Ugh, I have no time for you!” He blasts her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Ahh! I will get you!” She growls on her jet sled following him.</em>
</p><p>Autumn gasps in shock, “Wah!” She points at her dad very confused. Wasn’t this supposed to be her mom?</p><p>            “Oh. So they made me a bitch.” Valerie huffed seeing herself in the show.</p><p>            “Language! Autty will learn that word.” Danny said rushing over to cover his daughter’s ears, “And no. I think you look cool.”</p><p>            “They really want to dig up my past when I hated you, huh?” She pouts having her husband sitting next to her.</p><p>            “Oh!” Autumn’s purple eyes stare at the screen seeing the fight. Her body turned back into human form getting a bit tired.</p><p>            “You're an amazing mother and wife. They made the movie about us saving the world, so this is probably a money maker.” He comforts his wife. “Besides, your like my catwoman. Pretty hot, huh?”</p><p>            “And you're my batman?” She giggles. Her husband wiggles his eyebrows with a smug smile on his adult face. Valerie could still the young boy in him making him more cute and lovable.</p><p>            “Yeah,” He grins widely kissing her on the lips. Autumn looks over seeing her parents kissing making her wanting the attention.</p><p>            “Oh!” She grabs her mom’s hair giving a tug.</p><p>            “Oh, somebody’s jealous.” Her mother pulls away, wincing at her hair being pulled, “Autty, that hurts mommy.”</p><p>            “Mmm! Ehhh!” The little halfa pouts wanting their attention and love.</p><p>            “Come here, princess.” Danny pulls her into his arms to giving her kisses and raspberry in her neck making her laugh out loud. Her legs swing back and forth from being so happy.</p><p>            Valerie smiles watching them. Then, her husband’s Smartphone ringing from the couch. “who’s that?” She asked taking the phone from the couch, “Did you left this here last night?”</p><p>            “No, I left it when I was feeding Autumn.” He said, “Who is it?”</p><p>            “Tucker.”</p><p>            “Oh pick it up. He was going to tell me about Skulker’s location.” Danny spoke playing with his daughter.</p><p>            “Alright.” She swipe for the facetime seeing Tucker wearing an white apron with his glasses on. “Hey, Tucker. Looking nice in that apron?”</p><p>            “What?” Danny asked to peak seeing his best friend wearing a frilly apron with a heart in the middle, “Dude, what are you wearing?”</p><p>            “Hey, this is a nice apron I got from Macy’s. It’s very chic.” Tucker said holding his phone up. The two noticed the background seeing the stove look burnt.</p><p>            “What happen to your stove?” Valerie asked squinting her eyes.</p><p>            Tucker looks back shift his phone to follow to him, “Oh that! Well, let just say Sam burned the kitchen down.”</p><p>            “I did not!” Sam shouted from the back. There was a loud baby’s voice mimicking the female. Tucker rolled his eyes aiming at his wife and son. Sam had her hair messed up with a black pajamas and their son in a high chair eating mushed baby cereal.</p><p>            “Hey, Sam.” The Gray-Fenton family said. Danny had Autumn waving her hand at the camera.</p><p>            “Hey,” She said going back to feeding her son.</p><p>            Tucker laughs, “Anyway, let me tell you what happen. This morning my wifey tried to make my mom’s family Southern cornbread.”</p><p>            “Oh no?” Valerie laughs out loud knowing the outcome. “Don’t tell me she put too much water into the base and used hot oil?”</p><p>            “Exactly!” He said showing the stove, “Look at this.” Showing the burnt cornbread.</p><p>            “I didn’t mean too!” Sam said out loud, “I wanted to prove him I can cook his grandmother’s recipe.” She got up to face the screen having her son on her left hip.</p><p>            “Huh uh, Sam. She just got mad, because I know how to cook.” Tucker snorted, “She wanted to prove she can cook, when you never was good at cooking.”</p><p>            Danny said, “She tried. That gotta be some effort.”</p><p>            “Oh hush, Danny. Your just saying that because your grits were horrible.” Valerie said out loud.</p><p>            “OH no, not the grits. Val, we gotta do something about our white partners.” Tucker laughs while Sam scowls at him.</p><p>            Valerie laughs alongside her friend, “Right, they be burning our kitchen up.”</p><p>            Danny frowns seeing the two laughing. “Hey, I try to make them.”</p><p>Sam said, trying to defend herself, “It’s not my fault I don’t know.”</p><p>            “Whatchu mean?” Tucker asked out loud to his wife, “you never cook a day in your life? You had servants and chef fixing you stuff.”</p><p>            Their son was busy looking at the screen spotting Autumn, “Ahh!”</p><p>            “Ohhh!” Autumn bounced seeing the baby boy. “Blababa!”</p><p>            “Waahah.” He responded back.</p><p>            “Whoa, look at that. Baby talk.” Danny had his attention with his daughter more than his best friend’s arguing one another.</p><p>            Valerie giggles, “That’s cute.”</p><p>            Tucker said, “Look, Sam you stink at cooking. I’m sorry, but you gotta let your man handle this.” He stare back at the screen while his wife huffed. “Anyway about Danny’s grits, because my wife’s cornbread might shook my great grandma from the grave. This stuff is hard as a rock.” He grab the cornbread hitting it on the counter. It made thub sounds not falling apart. “Honey, you done crack the code on making rocks.” His wife being super embarrassed with a bright red blush on her face.</p><p>            “Well, my husband’s grits were running like a waterfall and he added creamer instead of heavy cream.” She said, “He gave some to our baby.”</p><p>            “What?” Sam asked out loud, “Let me see her. I know Danny can’t cook to save a life.” Sam was checking on Autumn seeing her looking better.</p><p>            “Damn, Sam. I was having your back and now you turn on me.” Danny said out loud. The female checking on his daughter. Sam worked as a medical doctor.</p><p>            “Danny, you suck at cooking. I don’t know why you feed your baby with that stuff. She looks fine.”</p><p>            “You should’ve seen her. She was so betrayed. My poor baby was shook.” Valerie laughs seeing her daughter trying to grab her husband phone.</p><p>            “Oh no. I’m telling you these white people can’t cook our food. Too much flavor. It shooks them.” Tucker jokes.</p><p>            “Pfft, watch I’ll make a decent cornbread.” Sam said to her husband.</p><p>            “I just gave up at this point. I realize I’ll stick to my dad’s recipe for flapjacks and my mom’s meatloaf.” Danny sighs. He rub his hand through his messy black hair.</p><p>            “Oh, Danny. You will get good one day. Just not right now. We need to eat.” Valerie kisses her husband’s cheek to comfort him, again. Autumn looked over wanting to grab her dad’s dark hair.</p><p>            Tucker saw his son wanting to be held by him. “Awe, come here, little man.” Sam handed him their son. “Say hi, James. Autumn is there.”</p><p>            Sam went in the background to clean up. “Ahh! Mama!” James waves his hand.</p><p>            “Whoa, he’s already saying his first word?” Danny asked out loud.</p><p>            “Yup, and I am his first word.” Sam smiles proudly with joy. “All those nine months of being pregnant and he finally said it!”</p><p>            Tucker grunts, “And all these six months I was changing his diapers. I’m hurt James.”</p><p>            “Mamama.” His son would say not being bother by his father’s words.</p><p>            Autumn giggles seeing her friend saying a word. Her parents look down at her wanting their names to be first. “I’m so gonna be her first word.” Danny said.</p><p>            “Nuh uh. I am.” Valerie spoke back.</p><p>            Tucker laughs, “Hey, ya’ll shouldn’t force her. She’ll be ending up saying another word.”</p><p>            “Ha, I’ve been nothing by a good dad. I want her to say dada, Val!”</p><p>            “Well, I had her for nine months plus I breastfeed her, so that’s my validation.”</p><p>            Their male friend merely chuckles looking down at his son, “I guess, I was like this with your mom, huh?”</p><p>            “Mmmhmm,” James nodded.</p><p>            Sam giggles, “Oh my big boy. Soon you’ll be a teenager and I dunno what I’ll do. Maybe become like my mother.” She finished cleaning up. Then, holds her son seeing him happy. “Ohh, maybe he’ll date Autumn.”</p><p>            “Huh? Nuh uh.” Danny said out loud, “This is my little girl.” Being a defensive dad, a sudden panic came over him. That kind of thinking was too soon for him. He just started being a father.</p><p>            “Oh Danny, stop. She’s not even a teenager yet. Not to mention, maybe her and James will just stay friends.” Valerie explained, “Who knows what will happen?”</p><p>            “But, my Autty!” Danny felt so sad thinking about his daughter growing up being with someone. “Is this how our parents feel?”</p><p>            “Face it, Danny and Sam. We’re all getting there.” Valerie said. “I was surprised I ended up having a kid.”</p><p>            “Same.” Sam thought about her life. “Crazy. I always thought pink was such an annoying color, but seeing it on baby girls are so cute. Those cute frills and puffy dresses, ugh! My goth side is being ruined by motherhood! Of course, all my kids will not be confined into gender colors like that, but a little bit won’t be bad, right?”</p><p>            “Baby fever.” Tucker said out loud with a chuckle, “Seriously, she wants another baby.”</p><p>            “Already?” Valerie asked confused.</p><p>            “Yup, it’s better that way. James, can have a close sibling and it’s better now than later. At age forty, our bodies start to produce more eggs giving it’s final rounds.” Sam explained, “You should have more kids right now, Valerie.”</p><p>            “Wow, never thought I would hear Sam say that.” The male halfa said a bit surprised.</p><p>            “Motherhood is a game changer.” Tucker said, “Even I had to make sure my kids won’t be addicted to technology. Me? Me, a techno geek!”</p><p>            Valerie giggles, “True. I have to make sure I balanced my time with work and my baby.” Having her baby sat comfortable between her crossed legs. Autumn looks up watching her parents talking to their friend through the smartphone.</p><p>            “Same.” Sam said kissing her son’s cheek seeing him looking bored. His periwinkle blue eyes squint at his mother’s kiss tickling his cheek. The little infant had dark espresso skin tone with soft gentle curls. “Love you, little spawn.”</p><p>            “Mama…” James giggles out loud at her mother’s gothic nicknames.</p><p>            Tucker points out, “It’s life as a parent.” He throw the burnt skillet and cornbread away, “Ugh, my kitchen.”</p><p>            “Oh get over it.” His wife huffed busy snuggling at her baby boy.</p><p>            “This was a gift from my mom.” Tucker whines holding the burnt pan, “She’s gonna kill me!”</p><p>            “It’s a gift, Tucker.”</p><p>            “Yeah, and she’s gonna give you the side eye when I tell her you try to make cornbread.” He huffs wiping the stove.</p><p>            “Might as well buy a new stove, Tuck.” Danny said out loud.</p><p>            “He’s just being a baby.” Sam said out loud having her son holding on her necklace, “Not you, sweetie. Your more mature than dada.”</p><p>            “Ah!” James agrees.</p><p>            “Mama’s boy.” His dad mutters.</p><p>            “Damn right.” Sam puff her chest proudly.</p><p>            Valerie said, “Yes, Sam. Don’t back down.”</p><p>            “Val, you gotta be on my side!” Tucker said out loud, “Because she tries to make her family’s potatoe salad into my family’s cookout.”</p><p>            “No, don’t tell her that.” Sam whines remembering that awful time at Tucker’s family cookout.</p><p>            “Not the potato salad for a black family cook out.” Valerie laughs seeing Tucker nodding.</p><p>            Danny snickers, “What did it have?” He been to his best friend’s family cook out many times, when they were younger. All the food, music, and everyone enjoying themselves. It was fun for the two.</p><p>            “Salt and pepper with mashed potatoes. That was it! But the potatoes were still raw and it was bland.”</p><p>            “Tucker, I wanted to bring something for the family!” She explained, “at least I’ve try to cook.”</p><p>            “I know, and I love you for it, but I had to throw it away! You think my aunties and cousins would eat it?”</p><p>            “It’s vegan and healthy.”</p><p>            “Man, we don’t need that.” Her husband shook his head, “Look, I throw that before my mom saw it. You know, how many times she given the side eye to Sam’s cooking and always asking if I was alright. She thinks I’m being held hostage.”</p><p>            “Awe, that’s mean, dude.” Danny said out loud.</p><p>            “I ate half of it and got sick.” His best friend said, “I can’t eat five pounds of raw potatoes. Even my grandma, doesn’t let Sam in the kitchen.”</p><p>            Sam blushed bright red being embarrassed. “I wanted to learn how she makes her sweet potatoe pie and see if there was a healthy vegan way to eat it.”</p><p>            “Gurl, no one wants to be healthy when eating pie!” Her husband said, “I came to eat some sweet, buttery food! You even ate most of the food, might I add you did try my grandma’s gravy with greens.”</p><p>            “Gravy? Sam, what happen to being vegan?” Danny asked while laughing so hard.</p><p>            “With them bacon bits greens.” His friend added.</p><p>            Valerie laughs, “Oh noo. Sam gave in.”</p><p>            “It was sooo good. I couldn’t help myself.” Sam admits, “Now, I know I can’t ever cook in front of your family. They look at me like I was a fool.”</p><p>            Her husband laughs seeing how she was getting close to his family. “Yeah, your good at being a mom, doctor, and pointing out whats healthy and environmental friendly. I know how to bring in the flavor. We are made for each other. Right, little man.” His son made a noise sounding like he agrees.</p><p>            “Well, that’s what I was trying to explain Danny. I’m good at cooking and he’s good at saving people and being a dad.” Danny’s wife spoke seeing her daughter sitting quietly.</p><p>            “Yeah, I can’t cook to save a life.” Her husband finally admit it, “I almost got my little girl hating me for life.”</p><p>            “Ohh!” Autumn said with agreement not sure what they were talking about.</p><p>            Valerie handed the phone to her husband to feel her daughter’s diaper. “Huh oh, someone went poopy.”  Autumn giggles already doing her business.  “I’ll go change her.”</p><p>            “Alright. Anyway, Tucker what’s the update on Skulker.” Danny asked seeing his wife leaving out the living room to change their daughter’s diaper.</p><p>            “Oh yeah, so my team were able to track him in another warehouse taking some ectoplasm device. Something is up, because the recent robbery were all ghost tech.” Tucker rubs his chin, “But they’re all weapons.”</p><p>            “Maybe a buyer wants them.” Danny thought out loud, “This could be bad. Skulker does have clients.”</p><p>            “Well, there must be some trafficking on ghost weapons somewhere near the trains in the upper part of town.” Tucker send him the location, “You wanna take on the mission?”</p><p>            “I do, but…” He heard his daughter making sounds as her mother cooed at her.</p><p>            “Hey, I get. Fatherhood. It’s tough. You should let the younger ghost hunters try this mission. The government ain’t paying them to sit around and train.” His best friend pointed out.</p><p>            “True. Alright, inform them with my approval. They can give me a call if it’s an emergency.” The halfa spoke seeing Valerie coming in holding Autumn in her arms. This time Autumn had her funky flower rattle in her hands and mouth.</p><p>            “Alright, anyway I gotta get going. I have to cook my wifey some breakfast.” Tucker said seeing his wife playing with their son, “Text you about the update on our departments.”</p><p>            “Alright. See yeah.” They said their goodbye, while the halfa sighs in relief.</p><p>            His wife sat next to him letting her daughter sit on her own to play her toys. “So, no work?”</p><p>            “Yeah, let the young ghost hunters deal with it.” He grins kissing his wifes lips. “Besides, Autumn needs me.”</p><p>            Autumn sneezed turning into her ghost form having her body float in the air. “Yup, she does.” Valerie giggles seeing Danny turning in his form getting his daughter.</p><p>            “Ohhh…” Autumn’s glowing purple eyes stare a bright green eyes. Her hands touches his white hair being so fascinated by his form. “Ddddd…”</p><p>            “Yeaahhh?” Could this be it?</p><p>            “Dddddd- ba!” She giggles tugging on his hair.</p><p>            Danny frowns, “So close. It’s dada. Can you say dada?” Valerie watches her husband cooing and kissing their daughter’s tiny nose. Truth be told, she wouldn’t mind her daughter saying dada as her first word. She knows how much it meant to Danny. It’s more fun teasing about it.</p><p>            “Mmm… Ddd- mo.” Their little halfa mumbles seeing how she looks at her dad’s once black hair stubs on his jaw, now they were white.</p><p>            “James was able to say mama. Why couldn’t she say it?”</p><p>            “Oh Danny, it will come. She’s only five months.” Valerie comforts her man, “She’s probably shy about it, and still too young to make words.”</p><p>            “Yeah, your right.” He sighs, his green eyes glow having to show it off to his daughter who was glowing it for a bit.</p><p>            Autumn stood at awe seeing her dad’s eyes. “Ohhhh.” She touches his nose feeling the cold white creamy skin.</p><p>            “Ow.” Danny felt her chubby hand tugging his nose, “That hurts daddy. Can you say daddy? Papa? Or dad?”</p><p>            Valerie giggles laying her head on her husband’s shoulder. “Your so funny, Phantom.” She snuggled against him.</p><p>            The small family were busy enjoying themselves together. Danny put on the cartoon show having her daughter into it. “Who is the director of this? Butch Hartman?”</p><p>            “You know, Nickelodeon will market anything.” Valerie said looking up the show. “Oh, apparently it’s popular. And everyone is shipping you and Sam.” She giggles looking through her Smartphone to read any information on the show.</p><p>            “What? What about me and you?” Danny pouts.</p><p>            “You know, everyone wants the goth girl with the ghost boy.” Her wife laugh out loud not seeming to bother by it. “At least, I’m known for my bad self.” She grins widely with pride.</p><p>            “Let me guess, they are gonna ship you with Tucker?” Danny asked out loud knowing how animation studios prefer to have strict standards on relationships.</p><p>            “So far, no. I’m just a baddie.” Valerie giggles, “But the fans want me and Tucker or Dan Phantom. Ohh, spicy and dark.”</p><p>            “What! How!” Danny said out loud looking at the fanart. “That’s not fair. How are you not bother by this?”</p><p>            “Danny, I was the anti-hero for a long time. You get used to it and just laugh it off.”</p><p>            “But you and Dan! The evil me? That’s not fair.” Danny pouts playing with his daughter’s tiny hands. Her ghost white hair swirl around like it was underwater.</p><p>            “Oh, it’s not that bad. Besides, I’m your wife, right now.” She kisses him on the cheek, “Love you.”</p><p>            “I know.” He felt a bit better after his wife’s kisses. Autumn stayed floating enjoying her ghost form. “She’s getting better at floating.”</p><p>            “Yeah, she doesn’t switch quickly.” His wife watches her baby staying in one place. They watch Autumn floating for a bit and had her funky flower toy levitating when she wanted to play with it. Her chubby hands grab the toy to shake it loving the sound of the rattle. Her parents smells at her enjoyment with her toy.</p><p>            Soon, there was a loud knock on the door. “Who could that be?” Valerie asked.</p><p>            “I don’t know. God, I hope it’s none of those Joven witness….” Danny groans turning in his human, which had his daughter copy him. Autumn was in her human form having her curly hair down. Valerie took her daughter in her arms, letting her husband get the door. The ghost huntress rather not deal with any neighbors, or church people right now.</p><p>            Danny went to the door asking, “Who is it?” When he unlocked the door knob, he was pushed against the walls by the front door.</p><p>            “DANNY BOY!” His dad pops into the house with excitement, “Great to see you son! Now, where’s my little pumpkin at?” The large man in his orange jumpsuit took his son into a big bear hug then letting go. Jack Fenton grew a bit older with more grey hairs on his sides.</p><p>            “Dad?” Danny asked confused.</p><p>            “Oh honey, it’s good to see you.” His mother walks in wearing her blue jump suit showing her face. Only have slight wrinkles on her mouth and eyes her brown hair had a bit of grey strands. She went to hug her son.</p><p>            “Mom?” Her son was very confused.</p><p>            “Now Danny, don’t tell me you forgot that we were coming over?” She eyed at her son’s outfit seeing he was wearing his sleeping outfit.</p><p>            “Nooo…” Danny looks at the time, “It twelve in the afternoon…. I thought you guys were coming at two?”</p><p>            “Jack, you told me twelve?” His mother asked her husband.</p><p>            “Oh, well…” The older male look at his smartphone being very confused, “Ohhh! No wonder, I got confused with hose… I was supposed to water the backyard.” He scratch his head. “Well, no matter. Where here? Besides, I got a special present for my granddaughter.”</p><p>            “Where’s Valerie? I’m sure she wouldn’t want to miss this.” Maddie said with joy. “Your father spend this last few weeks working on this project.”</p><p>            “Mrs. Fenton? Mr. Fenton?” Valerie walks into the small hall holding her daughter.</p><p>            “Hi, Valerie!” Jack Fenton shut the door before heading to his daughter-in-law, then he cooed at his grandchild, “Hello, pumpkin.” Tickling her chin.</p><p>            “Hahaha,” Autumn giggles grabbing her grandfather’s large finger with joy.</p><p>            Maddie quickly rushes over, “Ohhh, did Autty miss grandma?” She cooed at her granddaughter seeing her so happy. “Come here. Come to grandmama?”</p><p>            “Come on, Autty. Say hi to your grandparents.” Valerie baby talks to her daughter.</p><p>            The small halfa sticks her arms how to be carried by her grandmother. “Mmm…” Autumn touches her grandmother’s face feeling the soft skin, “Momomo.”</p><p>            “Awe,  your so cute.” Her grandmother kisses her cheek. “Love the pink bow.”</p><p>            Jack said with joy, “Who’s the cutest Fenton?” Having to kiss his granddaughter’s forehead. “You are. Yes, you are.” He cooed.</p><p>            The parents watched seeing the Fentons cooing and baby talking to their child. Valerie smiles watching her daughter enjoying the attention. “Well, they’re happy.” Danny said seeing his mom snuggling his daughter.</p><p>            “Yeah, so what was it about a gift for Autumn?” Valerie asked.</p><p>            Jack snaps his fingers, “Oh yeah, almost forgot. Where is it?” He went in one of his pockets trying to find the gift.</p><p>            “Jack, don’t tell me you left it at home?” Maddie asked with a pout.</p><p>            “Noo, just a misplace. Ah-ha, here it is.” He found it in his front chest pocket pulling a tiny box. “I see, she’s not wearing that awful collar.”</p><p>            “Yeah, she hates it.” Valerie sighs, “Last time, it left a mark on her neck.”</p><p>            “Oh no, my poor grandbaby.” Maddie frowns hugging her granddaughter, “I knew, we shouldn’t have givin’ her that collar. It was just the first prototype.”</p><p>            “It did help at first.” Danny said, “But she hates it with a passion.”</p><p>            “That’s why we have to keep making a new one.” Jack opens the box to show a beautiful tiny silver bracelet with small details, “Behold! The Fenton Prevention Transformation bracelet!”</p><p>            “Ohhh…” Autumn stares at the shy bracelet seeing how sparkly it was.</p><p>            Danny saw the bracelet, “What does it do?”</p><p>            “It’s in the name son! This is her new replacement from that nasty collar.” His dad explained, “I work my butt off on this baby. You just put it on her wrist and it adjust itself.” He put the bracelet on his granddaughter’s tiny wrist. The small invention self-adjusted to the size of the wrist. “See! She can’t go ghost randomly. This is a way to keep an eye on her. It durable from baby spit, and water proof.”</p><p>            Autumn touches the bracelet loving the shiny metal. “And you can add a tiny cute charm!” He put a little heart charm on the bracelet. “Stylish and safe.”</p><p>            “This is amazing. Now, we don’t have to worry about her going ghost at night.” The little five month halfa’s mother spoke in joy. “I’m so happy we don’t have to use that awful collar.”</p><p>            Danny smile widen having his blue eyes on his little girl. “She loves it, too. Right, princess.”</p><p>            “Ohh!” She waves her hand seeing the small charm hitting the bracelet making small sounds.  “Ddddd…”</p><p>            “Yeah, are you going to say it!” Danny said in joy, “Dada! Say it!”</p><p>            “GUh!” His daughter said making more sounds.</p><p>            Maddie giggles, “Oh Danny, still wanting her to say dad as her first word.”</p><p>            “Yeah.” He groans.</p><p>            Valerie crosses her arms with a small smile, “Told him, she’ll take her time. Let’s go to the living room.” The group walked to the living room seeing scattered toys and television on.</p><p>            Jack saw the cartoon, “Oh that’s the show Jazz mention. You know, they went to her for the ghost names…”</p><p>            “I figured.” Danny said seeing his daughter sitting on his mother’s lap. The two grandparents sat on the white couch looking at the smart T.V having their eyes on the cartoon.</p><p>            “Don’t be so down, Danny. Autumn is still learning.” His mother saw him a bit down, “When you were born your first word was… hmmm, I think astronaut or spaceship? Right, honey.” She looks over at her husband. Valerie was busy picking up the scatter toys from the ground, she handed her daughter’s flower rattle to play with.</p><p>            Jack rubs his chin, “Meh, I don’t even remember Danny’s first walk. Maybe. The boy always did like space stuff.”</p><p>            “What was Jazz first word?” Valerie asked sitting on her knees finishing picking up her daughter’s toys.</p><p>            “I believe it was Einstein.” Maddie thought out loud.</p><p>            “So, your telling me she won’t say dad!” Danny began to worry.</p><p>            “Hey, son. It’s no big deal. She loves you for feeding her, and changing her diapers. Right, pumpkin.” He cooed at his granddaughter.</p><p>            She giggles have she had her eyes stuck on the television seeing the latest Danny Phantom episode. It’s where her dad was running through the halls in his human form to get to class.</p><p>            “Hey, they got your loser dorky side when you were fourteen. Exactly how I remember you were.” Danny’s father side out loud seeing the thin noodle cartoon draw of his son.</p><p>            Valerie covered her mouth trying to maintain her snicker. Maddie eyed at her son, “Jack, don’t say that. Our boy was… sort of shape like a twig.”</p><p>            “Oh hahaha!” He mumbles being unimpressed with his parents. Then, he gave a look at his wife, who tries to hide her laughter.</p><p>            “I’m sorry, sweetie. But you did look very thin.” Valerie said eyeing at her husband who had fitted muscles on his body. Grown into a fine fit male.</p><p>            “I was a teenager.” He explained, “I just didn’t eat much. Anyway, coffee?”</p><p>            “I’ll take mines with pumpkin spice!” Jack said.</p><p>            “Oh, black cup for me, hun.” Maddie answered having her hands holding Autumn.</p><p>            “Alright.” Danny went off into the kitchen.</p><p>            Then, Maddie softly spoke, “He was a noddle at fourteen.”</p><p>            “Totally.” Valerie agrees seeing Jack nodding being right.</p><p>            “I heard that!” Danny’s voice echo into the room causing the family to softly laugh.</p><p>            “Oh, I wonder why he’s so obsessive with Autumn saying dada.” Maddie said to Valerie and Jack. “I was never hurt by his first word. I was happy he was able to talk after being quiet for so long.”</p><p>            “Yeah, the boy did spoke after eleven months.” Jack said out loud.</p><p>            “Normally it take nine months for babies to say their first word.” Maddie pointed out.</p><p>            “He just wants to be the best dad. It’s our first kid, you know.” Valerie explained, “We want to be the best.”</p><p>            “Hey, don’t worry about that. Your kids will know you love them and they love you back. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Jack said.</p><p>            Autumn’s eyes were still glued watching another episode. It’s where her dad and mother were fighting. Then, the school bell rang causing them to go into their human form running through the hallway trying to get to class. They bumped each other yelling at each other. Then, the gym teacher came out of the classroom door once the bell rang giving them a disappointed stare holding a big bag of floor. “Oh no, where did they get that information.” Valerie groans seeing the sack of flour.</p><p>            Autumn’s eyes saw her teenage dad holding the bag of flour. <em>“I’m tired of this! She has her own part on this too!” Danny look annoyed.</em></p><p>            “Ohhh!” She pulls out wanting to be held by her dad, “Dada!” She finally said.</p><p>            The family stopped talking finally staring at their daughter’s first word. Valerie smiles widely seeing her daughter’s voice. “Dada!”</p><p>            “Danny!” Her mother called her husband out loud, “Come here!”</p><p>            “I’m fixing my dad’s coffee. I’ll be there.”</p><p>            “Daniel Fenton, you stop what you’re doing and get in here this instant.” His mother shouted in joy.</p><p>            Danny sighs going over to the living room. “Yeah?”</p><p>            Jack pointed at the small halfa. His daughter looks over at her father happy to see him, “Dada!”</p><p>            The male’s blue eyes widen like two sauce plates hearing his daughter’s first word. “What was that?” He asked in joy wanting to hear it again. He slowly walks toward her.</p><p>            “Dada!” She hold out her arms.</p><p>            Valerie giggles seeing her husband happily jumping and rushing over to pick his daughter. “Yes. Yes!” He jumps having his daughter in his arms. Autumn kept laughing seeing her dad jumping and moving while holding her.</p><p>            “Whoo!” He turned ghost floating in the air giving hugs and kisses on his little girl. The little halfa cover her mouths being all bashful by the amount attention her dad was giving her. “Okay, we’re celebrating. Valerie, I’m taking out the ice cream, and we should order food!”</p><p>            Maddie smiles widely seeing how her son was overjoy by his daughter. It was so sweet to watch. “I’ll buy us pizza then.” Her son’s wife smiles in joy having giggles coming her mouth. The Phantom was doing a little dance with his daughter.</p><p>            “I’ll call Jazz, then.” Jack said, “She’ll love to come over to hear the news.”</p><p>            “That’ll be wonderful, honey.” His wife smiles seeing there’s going to be a small party. “How about we call Damon, too?”</p><p>            “Oh my dad would love that.” Valerie said thinking about her dad coming by. He should be off from work soon. The female went to get her smart phone to order some pizza, “Any request?”</p><p>            “Jazz is a vegan!” Maddie said, “I think give her the vegan special.”</p><p>            “Oh, might I added the works.” Jack said, “With extra cheese.”</p><p>            Danny said holding his daughter, “Pepperoni!”</p><p>            “Alright.” Valerie smiles seeing her husband floating in the air around her.</p><p>            “She said Dada, Val. Dada!” Danny wiggle his nose against his daughter’s small nose with so much joy in his green eyes.</p><p>            Valerie smiles widely, “Yeah, she did. Right, sweetie.” Kissing her husband’s and daughter’s cheek.</p><p>            “Dada!” Autumn said over and over again.</p><p>            “I will never get tired of her saying that.” Danny smiles widely showing off his perfect white teeth.</p><p>            The small Gray Fenton family were ecstatic by their first born to say her first word. They were busy having a small party for the Gray and Fenton to enjoy. Autumn would be the center of the attention making her be the bundle of joy, she will always be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always love the idea of Valerie and Danny being parents and doing silly things. Autumn has always been my original character, when this idea came out of my head. Also, I wanted to add that I always shipped Tucker with Sam, I always saw them a more stable couple. So I thought their relationship would be more cute, and funny just like Danny and Valerie. That being said, I have no hate toward DannyxSam fans, since there is a massive group fandom on that ship. No each their own. I just want to point it out that their children are super smart. Autumn being a halfa is able to develop a bit quicker because her body is trying to also handle on being part ghost. I always thought Tucker and Sam were geniuses, so they were bound to have a child with the same intelligence. (Especially with Tucker able to do a lot of "nerd" stuff.) Thats why they are able to talk younger than the norm.<br/>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>